legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Betuor/Power Mines
I will soon post the drawing I made for a world I'd like to see. It will be based off a couple of LEGO themes and it also sticks with the theme of LEGO and LEGO Universe. The world will be called Power mines and it will be mostly Assembly/Nexus Force with some Paradox. The Story The story is that the Nexus Force found a large consintration of Imaginite inside a planet chunk, possible beneath an existing one or a city, haven't figured out yet, and sent a group of Assembly and/or Nexus Force including Doc, Rex, Duke, and Brains to go start a mining operation to retrieve those crystals. The mining operations all went according to plan until some crystals got infected with Maelstrom creating Red, Green, and Blue Maelsnite. The mines bases where all destroyed, except for two, one one an adjecent planet chunk conected by a bridge and the other inside the planet chunk, up on a ledge out of the Maelsnite's reach. The cause of the infection is the Paradox base that is also in the planet chunk on a different piece of the bottom of the planet chunk. They have a base built here to study the Maelstrom. They were testing it's power on some red imaginite when they created some Red Maelsnite. The Red Maelsnite escaped the base and climbed over to the mines and started to infect more imaginite, until it reached the point it is today. The Miners The miners will either be a group of Assembly and/or Nexus Force sent to mine for Imaginite. They are very similar to the Power Miners theme even including some of their mini-figs. They share some of the same vehicles, just different colors, and some vehicles I made myself including the Astro Blaster, essentialy an Astro Fighter with dynamite blasters. The Paradox Testers The Paradox testers are a group of Paradox Agents who experiment with the Maelstrom. They have facility on a different piece of the bottom of the planet chunk. They have a landing platform for their Recon Dropship. They are similar in appearence to Mars Mission, but with different colors, weapons, and their vehicles are powered by Maelstrom crystals. Alpha Base Alpha Base is conected to Power Mines by a bridge. It is the location of the miners main base. It has a rocket launch pad, landing pad for the Astro Blaster, silo containing imaginite, imagination tanks, base, crates, rocks, a disrepaired Crystal Sweeper which acts as the wishing well, and some minifigs. NPCs Doc: Team Leader - Mission Giver Brains: Lead Scientist - Mission Giver Ace Pith: Astro Blaster Pilot - Mission Giver Sandy Stone: Storeroom Clerk (for lack of a better title) - Gear/Consumables Vendor Beta Base The Beta Base is currently destroyed except for the dynamite launcher which can not be gotten to do to rubble. A computer terminal can be built to get the launcher to launch four things of dynamite into the battlefield. The battlefield has a couple of rocks and seven Red Maelsnite. It is also entrance to the Blue Maelsnite battle instance and a little elevator/platform/lift. If you take the elevator/platform/lift, you'll find yourself at The Tunnels. Enemies Red Maelsnite Blue Maelsnite Battle Instance To enter the instance, you most walk up to and interact with, some giant blast doors with a computer terminal in front of them. Once you enter the cavern and walk down a short tunnel, a cutscene plays of the Blue Maelsnite trying to climb out a hole in the wall. The Blue Maelsnite then sees the minifigs in the cavern and jumps off the wall and come to the center of the room along with two Red Maelsnite. The battle instance then begins. The Blue Maelsnite can attack by slaming the ground doing 9 damage, kicks for 2 damage and knockback, start pounding the ground and make Red Maelsnite fall from the ceiling with half health, and climbs the wall, jumps off, and does a bodyslam for 17 damage and knockdown. The final attack is only done when it loses all of it's armor. It also stuns it and unveils a comm beacon quickbuild which calls in the Astro Blaster to launch dynamite at it, destroying it. The Astro Blaster flies in through the hole in the wall. When the Blue Maelsnite is defeated, a rock falls from the ceiling for 1 damage. When it hits the ground, breaks apart, and unveils a treasure chest. The Tunnels The Tunnels is at the top of the elevator/platform/lift of Beta Base. it is home to many tunnels and rocks. It is also home to Crystal Harth. NPCs Crystal Harth: Miner - Mission Giver Gemma Base Gemma Base has part of a small building left that is very messed up. It has an openning to the outside. It also has a rock, four Red Maelsnite, and one Green Maelsnite. Enemies Red Maelsnite Green Maelsnite Delta Base Delta Base is completely gone. All that is left here is some rocks, six Red Maelsnite, and three Green Maelsnite. There is also a Paradox crate that can be smashed and rebuilt into a platform that takes you up to the Paradox Observation Post. Enemies Red Maelsnite Green Maelsnite Paradox Observation Post The Paradox Observation Post is located near Delta Base. It is home to Tish Blackart, a few rocks, and a Paradox Teleporter. The Paradox set this post up to moniter the Maelsnite's power. NPCs Tish Blackart: Paradox Scout - Mission Giver Espilon Base The Espilon Base is the only existing base inside the mines. It has two small buildings, some rocks, a crate, a Mine Mech, the entrance to the Rock Wrecker racetrack, and some minifigs. It also has an openning that let's you see where The Paradox Testing Facility is located. NPCs Rex: Lead Engineer - Racing/Gear Vendor Duke: Mine Overseer - Mission Giver Mrap Scetal: Enginner - Model Vendor Rocky Rhodes: Race Host - Mission Giver Rock Wrecker The race starts out by going around a turn and driving under some mining towers. It's also where the miner spectators watch from. The track then splits into 2 seperate tracks with a rock tower, with Red Maelsnite spectators, between them. One of the roads then split again whil the other one does a few jumps and lands on the previous track. The roads then come back together before it goes on an inverted curve around a giant drill and into a lava flow. There are 3 rivers of lava flowing across the track. In the lava, there is some pieces of rock that you can drive across, unless they move, although there will always be at least 1 rock in each lava flow at a time. The track then does another inverted curve around a Blue Maelsnite. The track then proceeds to jump between the mining towers and then splits agains while driving between some more rock towers with Red Maelsnite spectators on them. one of the tracks then goes down and then drives on the outside of the mines and then enters back into the mines where it spiral turns back to the finish line. The other track turns around and jumps over itself and then turns and does another jump and lands next to the finish line. Obstacles Rocks - not deadly Imaginite - acts as the imagination cubes Red Maelsnite - explode on impact The Paradox Testing Facility The Pardox Testing Facility is the Paradox's reletivly new testing facility. This base has the entrance to the Power Mines Shooting Gallery. It also contains 4 rocks, 2 walls with equipment, and a paradox teleporter. NPCs Sally Moonstoon: Recon Dropship Pilot - Mission Giver Barry Thatcher: Lead Scientist - Mission Giver Narkly Harris: Facility Overseer - Mission Giver Jerry Overbite: Equipment Specialist - Model Vendor Power Mines Shooting Gallery In this minigame, you are in the Recon Dropship trying to shoot the Maelsnite climbing up the side of the mines to get to the city above. You do not get to control where the the ship flies, it just hovers in place. You gain points for the Maelsnite you destroy. You lose ponits by allowing them to escape. You shoot with the big cannon on the Recon Dropship until you hit 9 in a row, then you get to shoot missiies with have a bigger impact range and fire a little quicker. The missiles last for 10 seconds. You also get a score multipler for every 3 you hit in a row. Targets Red Maelsnite: Move at regular speed - +100 points for hit, -200 points for letting it through Green Maelsnite: Move at fast speed - +500 points for hit, -1,000 points for letting it through Blue Maelsnite: Move by jumping across the screen - +1,000 points for hit, -2,000 points for letting it through Pics Pets Wall Climber/Cavern Climber/Cavern Dart/Cavern Darter. Cliff Hanger Category:Blog posts